Together
by WriterGurl97
Summary: I'm not good with summaries so just read please. Kono/Severide Centric.Also Steve/Catherine,Chin/Malia,Casey/Hallie,Casey/Dawson,Shay/OC,Mills/Dawson.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

This is the first in the multi series. It's a Chicago Fire & Hawaii Five-0 crossover series. The main couple is Kelly Severide & Kono Kalakaua because I think they would make an awesome pair. If you don't like don't read. This is a bit AU btw. Kono and Adam never dated.

So Enjoy!

* * *

**Kono sighs in relief as she walked into her house. It had been a long day and she was glad it was over. She sat down on her bed and removed her boots. Just as she finished taking her boots off her phone went off. Kono fell back on her bed and puts her phone to her ear. "Kalakaua"She said not even bothering to check caller I.D. "Well aren't you in a happy mood"A familiar cocky voice said. Kono smiled and rolled onto her side. "Sorry long day"She said into the phone. "I can tell"Kelly Severide said smiling into the phone. Kono sat up smiling. "So how was your night"Kono asked. Kelly smiled and laughed. "Other than the fact I spent the last five hours on a plane...I'm good"He told her. **

**"Wait why have you spent the last five hours on a plane"Kono asked confused. Kelly laughed"Come to your door and find out"Kelly said. Kono got up and walked to the front opened the front door to reveal Severide standing there with the cockiest grin. "Severide, nice to finally see you again"Kono said smiling and hanging her phone up. Severide smiled and pulled Kono in for a kiss. Little did they know that Kono's cousin Chin Ho Kelly was sitting across the street watching and smiling. Kono pulled away with the biggest smile. **

**Both Severide and Kono walked inside and it wasn't long before they were both unclothed and in Kono's bed making love. Every time Kono moaned Severide smiled. It was like a heaven.**

* * *

**The next morning Severide woke up and made coffee. Kono woke up and walked into the kitchen where a shirtless Severide stood at the counter. "Morning"Kono said smiling and wrapping her arms around Severide's waist. "Morning Kalakaua"Severide said smirking. "So how was your night"Kono asked smiling. "Pretty good...want some coffee"Severide said. Kono smiled."I would love some"Kono said tightening her grip. Severide poured two cup and turned to hand Kono's to her. Kono took it and sipped it. "So what are your plans for today"Severide asked the Hawaiian beauty. Kono smiled. "Uhh..I guess hang out with you if that's ok"Kono said as Severide smiles. "Sounds good to me"Severide said.**

* * *

**So the whole day they spent going surfing and then went to Kamekona's to grab a bite to eat. "Ok, so here is your jumbo shrimp basket"Kamekona said and sat the food infront of them. "Thanks Kamekona"Kono said with smile. "So who's this lucky fella"Kamekona asked. Severide tryed not to smile. "Uhhh Kamekona this is Kelly Severide my uhh..boyfriend"Kono said trying not to blush. "Well it's nice to meet you Kamekona"Severide said. "You too"Kamekona said smiling. "Are you bringing him to Chin Ho's wedding next weekend"Kamekona asked. Severide looked at Kono and smiled. "Uhhh..yea"Kono said just when her phone went off. "Kalakaua"Kono said into her phone. She paused and stood up."Ok i'll see you in a few"She said and hung up. "Sorry boys I have case"Kono said walking over to Severide. "See ya in a bit"Kono said kissing him on the lips.**

* * *

**Kono arrived at the crime scene and got out of the car. She walked over to see all 3 of her team member smiling like idiots. "Why the hell are you smiling like that"Kono asked not having a clue. "So how was your date last night cuz"Chin asked. Kono looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about"Kono asked. "I saw you and uhhh that boyfriend of yours last night"Chin said. Kono rolled her eyes. "Can I Not Have A Private Life"Kono asked. "You can, as long as we are apart of it"Steve said. "Ok who's our victims"Kono asked in annoyance."2 female victims around the age of 23 both are unidentified"Danny said. They all went there separate ways to talk to witnesses. Just as Kono went to walk away McGarrett says"Maybe we can double date sometime". Kono turned around and glared at him.**


	2. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer:I Own Nothing. I wish I did. :)**

**Remember this is AU. Kono never met Adam. Malia is still alive and hasn't married Chin yet. Catherine is back on the island for good.**

**Enjoy!Then Review!**

**Chapter Info:Kono and Catherine go out for lunch and talk about their life. **

* * *

_Kono pulled up to Kamekona's food truck and got walked over to the table where Catherine was and sat down._

_"Here you go ladies"Kamekona said as he came over and sat down their food. Kono and Catherine both smiled."Thanks Kamekona"Both women said to the big man. "Anytime for you too lovely ladies"Kamekona said smiling and walked about. Both women laughed at the remark and began to eat._

_"So how are things with you and Kelly"Catherine asked Kono once Kamekona was out of ear shot. Kono smiled big like a goofy school girl."It's great"Kono said as she blushed. Catherine smiled at her Native Hawaiian friend. "Ohhh someone's in love"Catherine teased Kono lightly. _

_Kono grinned and giggled along with Catherine."Shut up, what about you and McGarrett"Kono said also smiled. "Like always epic"Catherine laughed and checked the time on her phone. Catherine looked around and made sure no one could hear them. "Ok confession time"Catherine said with a big school girl grin. Kono sat her phone down and smiled. "Ok go"Kono said. Over time the two women became best friends ever since Catherine was back on the the fact they spent most of there time around guys the enjoyed talking to one another._

_Catherine gave a huge smile."I think Steve is going to propose soon"Catherine said. Kono gasped. "How do you know"She asked Catherine. "I found the ring a week ago when I was cleaning up,It was hidden between the bed mattresses"Catherine said. Kono laughed and took a bite of food. "This is awesome"Kono replied._

_After another 20 minutes of talking both women got up to leave. "So see ya Saturday"Kono said. "Defiantly"Catherine said smiling. Kono walked to her car and got in. As Catherine pulled put she waved. Then she checked her phone for messages. _

**1 New Text Message:**

**From:Kelly Severide**

**"Hey Babe,what time is the wedding . I'm on the next flight out Wednesday,See Ya Soon."-Severide**

_Kono smiled and drove off._

* * *

**Did You Like It. **

**Review Please. Hope It Was Better Than The First Chapter.**

**I Promise Next Chapter Will Be Longer.**

**Next Time:Chin & Malia's Wedding Day.**


End file.
